


No.1 Mind Control

by LiGi



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Lamia, FebuWhump2021, Mind Control, Missing Scene, no 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 day 1 - Mind ControlMerlin tries to get the knights to understand that Lamia is evil.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lamia/Leon (Merlin), Lamia/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	No.1 Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Onehelluvapilot for betaing these.  
> I can’t believe I’m starting this challenge by writing the knights being awful, but hey, that’s where the prompt took me.

“It’s definitely her,” Merlin whispered to Gwen, peering over her shoulder at Percival, who had Lamia cradled in his lap as he stroked her hair and murmured soft reassurances in her ear. “She’s definitely doing something to them.”

“But how? Magic?” Gwen whispered back, her eyes frightened as they darted to Elyan again, who was sharpening his sword with a scowl on his face.

“I think so. I think it’s some kind of mind control enchantment…”

“What does she want from them?”

“I don’t know.”

Merlin frowned, letting his eyes drift from Percival up to Leon and Gwaine. They were both tense, hands on their swords, practically circling each other and just waiting for a reason to fight again. Well, he wasn’t going to be stitching up any more wounds if they were stupid enough to try it.

He sighed, knowing that of course he _would_ if they needed him to. They were still his friends, even if they seemed to have forgotten that. If only he could find a way to break her hold over them.

Lamia was whispering to Percival and suddenly his head snapped up, his eyes, which were filled with hatred, fixed on Merlin.

“I told you to stay away,” he growled.

“I am staying away,” Merlin cried, irritated, his hands involuntarily balling into fists.

“He hates me,” Lamia sobbed, burying her face into the crook of Percival’s neck. “He wants to hurt me!”

“He wouldn’t dare,” Leon snapped. He advanced on Merlin, who scrambled to his feet, stumbling backwards and catching himself on a tree.

“Leon!” Gwen shouted, jumping up and standing in front of Merlin, her arms spread to the sides. The scrape of whetstone on sword stopped and Elyan raised his blade.

“Stay _out_ of it, Gwen,” he warned before getting up and pulling her away from Merlin. She grabbed his arm as he tried to lift his sword towards Merlin.

Percival shifted Lamia from his lap, gently settling her on the ground, wrapping his cloak around her. He kissed her on the temple then yanked his sword out from where he’d stabbed it into the ground.

Merlin’s eyes widened, his heart hammering in his chest as Percival stepped forwards.

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Merlin shouted. “ _She’s_ trying to hurt _you_. You’re enchanted!”

That was the wrong thing to say.

Percival growled, his sword rising to point at Merlin. Elyan began shouting at Merlin, pulling against Gwen’s restraining hands. Even Gwaine slid his dagger out of his belt, a look of anger and disdain on his face.

Leon grabbed the front of Merlin’s shirt, shaking him roughly.

“Don’t you dare speak that way.”

“We need to get back to Camelot!” Merlin cried, trying to prise Leon’s fingers from his shirt.

“Then go!” Gwaine yelled, brandishing his dagger wildly. “We don’t need you with us. We don’t _want_ you.”

Leon shoved Merlin away, hard enough that he hit his back on a tree and his knees almost gave out. With a final sneer of contempt, Leon turned his back on Merlin and moved to kneel beside Lamia, stroking her hair gently.

“She’s going to hurt you,” Merlin tried one last time.

Percival laid his sword flat against Merlin’s chest, using it to press him back against the tree. He stepped right up close, his towering height intimidating Merlin. The muscles in his arms bunched and tensed. He growled.

“Say that again and I’ll hurt _you_.”

Merlin’s stomach dropped, fear chilling him as he saw the truth of the threat in Percival’s eyes. Percival held him trapped against the tree for a long moment then scowled and stalked back across the campsite to Lamia, sitting down and letting her climb back into his lap.

Merlin sagged to the floor, curling his knees up to his chest. Gwen was at his side instantly, her hands reassuringly on his arm.

“They don’t mean it, Merlin. You know Percival would never hurt you.”

“They all would if she told them to,” Merlin whispered, watching as Lamia nuzzled her nose into Percival’s neck, her hands clutching his broad chest. Leon continued to stroke her hair.

“So we need to find a way to break her hold over them then,” Gwen said determinedly, her jaw set as she watched Elyan and Gwaine shoving each other.

Merlin chewed his lip and nodded grimly; they’d find a way… they had to.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all comments!


End file.
